The problem of the frequent theft of automobiles has led to the requirement of steering wheel locks as part of the ignition key assembly on cars sold in the U.S.A. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,706 and patents cited in it for a description of such ignition steering wheel locks. These systems are, apparently, sufficiently easy to break or defeat that a number of commercial add-on locks have been offered in the marketplace and suggested. These include add-on devices that are locked onto the steering wheel and provide an extension rod or arm that makes driving the vehicle difficult or impossible until the device is removed. Examples of this type of add-on device are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,353,614; 5,239,849; 5,197,308; 5,042,278; 4,304,110; and 5,165,264.
Lockable extension arms or bars that are built into the steering wheel are depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,429 which also depicts prior art devices that lock the wheel to a floor pedal. U.S. Pat. 4,982,810 depicts a built-in steering wheel locking device that selectively extends from the vehicle's dashboard to captivate the steering wheel.
While these prior devices (perhaps because of their visibility when used) may be effective in discouraging theft of a vehicle, they suffer from significant drawbacks in that they are not convenient to active or to remove. This tends to lessen their use and their effectiveness. There thus exists the need of a steering wheel lock system that is easy to use and disconnect and when used is visible to discourage thieves.